ostrilopefandomcom-20200215-history
Planet Amplify
Planet Amplify is a magical page where you can learn all about science through the many different mythical creatures. The leader of this planet is Smarret Gith, a strange, marvel pajama looking man. He makes up bad raps but loves being the ruler of Planet Amplify. Within Planet Amplify, there are many simulations that make you feel like your doing the thing in real life. You can also find a magical library full of many books, and even unlock the knowledge of many people before you. Planet Amplify rules! To enter this magical land of Amplify, you must first confront Smarret Gith. You will ask him first if you can enter, he may not answer, but keep asking. Then once he has finally said yes, he will force you to play a round of Mario Kart with him. If you are able to beat him, you can move on to the next test. The next test is a simple game of would you rather, but the questions he asks will leave you will make you think until your brain hurts. The last test is to sit through an hour of Smarret Gith eating carrots and hummus in front of you while depriving you of food. Once you pass that final test, you are welcomed into Planet Amplify. Some of the many things you will do in planet amplify is learn about Harnessing Human energy to become powerful, force and motion, building a space pod, harnessing the power of magnetism, exploring our galaxy, and even taking a trip back in time to see how our earth has evolved. You can even attend the traditional annual Ostrithon and go Marvel Pajama shopping with our kind and benevolent leader Smarret Gith! Planet Amplify is truly an experience one can't back. Many people who reside in the Magical Land claim they are honored to be ruled under Smarret Gith, and can't wait for the many successful years to come A common game played in Planet Amplify is snaps. This game is confusing and many people don't like it when Smarret Gith starts to play it, but this game will help you overall in everything you do. Not only does it make you think, but it is fun to play. Famous Quotes: "Mmmhh. Don't burn youself. That tea is getting hot." "Want to hear a funny joke?" *Insert student name* Reviews from residents of Planet Amplify "Smarret Gith is a role model for all. He is such an inspiration, and every morning when I wake up, I immediately thank him for my life. When he walks by me I feel blessed. If I would to ever dishonor him, I would commit kamikaze. LOVE YOU SMARRET GITH" - Nonner O'Ceal "Planet Amplify teaches me so much daily. I wouldn't know the difference between push and pull if it wasn't for Planet Amplify. Also, I created a shrine of the wonderful Smarret Gith that I pray to every night ."- Wadan Kesly " When I first moved into Planet Amplify I hated it. All the snapping games, and marvel pajamas. But after a while, I realized that slowly it was changing my life, and that Smarret Gith loved everyone."- Louis Jashi "Smarett Gith taught me everything I know. He is a true GENIUS, who worked at the one and only, NASA. He also loves to threaten kids with peanut allergies, and sensually eat Oreos in front of the class. Is it Assessment mode yet?" - Yeemilie Yeetahashi "Help me. I've dishonored the almighty Smarret Gith. He has m,e prisoner. I've been forced to eat nothing but carrots, while Smarret Gith taunts me with reese's and Oreos. Oh my god, he's coming. OH MY GO-"